Just Desserts
Candace volunteers to help Isabella record her audio book so the boys can continue building their giant, recyclable, rock climbing project as planned, and get busted by mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator which gets people to interrupt what they're doing and bring out dessert. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb discuss plans for construction a rock climbing wall made entirely of natural, organic ingredients with Baljeet. Baljeet, however, points out that there is the case of being forced to eat said climbing wall in extreme outcomes. Buford enters the scene and is amused at the fact that Phineas and Ferb are building something that will be eaten, with Phineas assuring Buford that it is a possibility and that there are no promises. Candace comes into the kitchen and asks Linda and Lawrence if they've seen her other white skirt and asks what they are doing. Linda explains that the rare Bent-Bill Nut-Hatch flock is coming to Danville for the end of their migration path, much to Candace's displeasure, going so far as to use a "Snores-ville" reply. Lawrence then says that the birds have turned left at Snores-ville and Linda gives him a high-five for his joke. After learning that the Bent-Bill Nut-Hatches will be landing in their backyard by 4:00 PM, Candace decides that said bird is her new favorite species of bird. Once she is gone, Linda comments on how Candace wishes to see the bird, and Lawrence thinks that he is supposed to like everything, being British. He then declares, in a fake British accent, that he is British and is going to go to the conservatory for some tea and crumpets. Realizing that this is ironic, he proceeds to do so. In the backyard, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb if their project will be out here by 4:00, to which Phineas replies that it might, much to Candace's pleasure. Isabella sadly greets the boys and mentions that she cannot participate in the day's activity, for reasons of being chosen to be narrating the Fireside Girls Audio Tour Compendium Guide. She implies that what she is holding is only the table of contents and that the remainder of the book is being dropped off at the lodge, via helicopter and would take weeks for her to finish. Candace decides that she will take over the task and finish it by 4:00 PM, much to Isabella's delight. However, the former will need one who excels at audio settings in recording booths. Irving, behind the fence, agrees to do this, as long as Isabella asks where Perry is. Candace refuses to accept the deal, but Isabella was going to ask this anyway. Perry goes dive to his water bowl and briefs by Major Monogram in his lair. Monogram informs Perry that some smell of sugar and icing are coming in Doofenshmirtz building that might be doing something evil and sweet. Monogram tells him to stop Doofenshmirtz and then Perry leaves via jetpack. At the Fireside Girls lodge secret bunker, Irving already prepared the recording and tells Candace that they can start whenever she's ready. Candace then starts reading the Compendium Guide. Hours later, Candace starts to loose her voice that Irving offers her to take a break and a glass of water but she decides to keep going. At the backyard, the rock climbing wall was finished and kids starting climbing it to the top. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated that greets by Doofenshmirtz that he traps him in a gingerbread house and offered him some gumdrop slippers. He explains to Perry why he couldn't take over the Tri-State Area because of dinner party. He tells that his brother, Roger hosted some amazing dinner party with his charms that Doofenshmirtz thinks what if that the party was over before it began. Doofenshmirtz then built the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator since everyone knows that when the dessert comes out that the party is over. He then plans to launch it around Roger's home to fire at home to keep bringing out desserts that will lose his charms and interest to him so that he could take over. As Doofenshmirtz starts to rabble about his monologue, Perry then throws one of the gumdrop slippers at the inator that hits Doofenshmirtz to bring out a dessert. Doofenshmirtz then realize that his inator work and annoyed for being hit by it, and Perry then throws another gumdrop slippers to the inator and make Doofenshmirtz get another dessert. Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed for getting his by the inator again that he plans to force Perry to eat the dessert, but Perry bites his hand and causes the break the gingerbread house. They both started have a dessert fight and shoving dessert to each other mouths. As they continue to fight, they both started to have a sugar rush. At the Fireside Girls lodge secret bunker, Candace finally finished the Compendium Guide but was exhausted and her voice had dried up. At backyard, the kids finally reach the top that Buford starts to sees his thoughts and bubbles all around that Baljeet explains it does to lack of oxygen and being light-headed. Phineas suggest that everyone should start climbing down, while Buford tries to scream in space and heard it. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry and Doofenshmirtz still suffering from the sugar rush that they both start jumping up and down since it's fun and to with one of them will crash first from the sugar. Candace runs back to the backyard and sees the rock climbing wall was still there as the kids finally reach the ground. Candace tells Isabella that she finish the Compendium Guide and Irving had started uploading the record to the Fireside Girls main frame that Isabella thank her for what she did. As Candace tries to call Linda, but realize that she lost her voice due to her throat being dried up and decides to wait for her to come at 4:00 PM. As Perry and Doofenshmirtz continues to jumps up and down, Doofenshmirtz feels the sugar crash and sees the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator was activated that Roger's dinner was about to start. Perry then suffers a sugar crash and sees the inator flies away. Doofenshmirtz tells him that they nothing he could do, but Perry takes off his fedora and eat some Protein and carbohydrates food to get his energy back and follows it via jetpack. The Inator then fires and hits Linda just about she and the other guest goes to the backyard and offers everyone some dessert. Perry finally reach the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator and Doofenshmirtz talking to him via speaker that can't stop it in time when it reaches Roger's home until he inadvertently stated the self-destruct button right next to the speaker. Perry quickly presses it and destroys the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator that Doofenshmirtz curses Perry for it. Candace tries to call Linda even by using her cellphone that Linda couldn't hear her due to her voice being dried and bring out an almond cake that Candace decides to go get her. The kids sees a flock of Bent-Bill Nut-Hatch takes the rock climbing wall since it was made of press twigs and lawn clipping. Candace brings Linda outside but sees the was rock climbing wall was gone and only Linda sees the a Bent-Bill Nut-Hatch in Candace's head and take a picture of it. Linda thanks Candace for catching a picture of the bird and offered the kids some dessert. Ferb gave her some tea with honey for her throat and crumpets with it that Candace stated he's so British. Transcript Songs * The Fireside Girls (instrumental) * Don't Fall * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Evil Jingle version, instrumental) * Weaponry (instrumental) * Platypus Walk (instrumental) End Credits A reprise of Don't Fall Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Jumps into his water bowl. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Irving hides behind a fence like he did in "The Curse of Candace" and "Ferb Latin". *Isabella has a bow on her helmet again. This also happened in "The Great Indoors". *Second time Candace's voice becomes hoarse ("Put That Putter Away"). *Even though she started using a smartphone in "Great Balls Of Water", Candace uses a flip phone again. Although, in production order, this takes place before said episode. *This is the third episode to involve the Fireside Girl Lodge, and the second time time Candace enters it. Production Information *In Italy, on May 20, 2013, and Spain, on June 1, 2013, this episode's original credits were shown after the premiere of "Der Kinderlumper". *The Disney Channel TV schedule in Scandinavia showed "Der Kinderlumper" to air, but this episode was shown instead for unknown reasons. International Premieres * May 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia) * May 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * June 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Spain) * July 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) Continuity *"Topeka, Kansas" is said as a vocal warmup again ("My Fair Goalie") *The cake that Linda gets out of the fridge is identical to the one the volleyball was transformed into by one of the "good inators". ("Sleepwalk Surprise") Errors *When Candace in recording the reflection in the glass to the soundbooth shows the Fireside Girls cover on the back cover of the book. *Phineas and Ferb begin prepping Buford and Baljeet early in the morning. Then, Candace offers to record the Fireside Girl book. Next, Perry gets briefed in his lair. Then, Candace records the book. She reads until about 1:00 in the Afternoon. Then the kids climb the wall. Finally, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. If Perry had just arrived around 1:00 and got his breifing in the morning, that would mean it took him several hours to arrive to Doof's building. Unless he got to Doof's building at the same time as Candace records and the kids climb, but the scenes are just shown at different times for obvious reasons. *Swallowing one small plate of proteins and Carbohydrates would not heal Perry of the sugar crash so quickly. Allusions *'Alien' - When at the very top of the rock climbing wall, Buford screams and says, "I heard that." This is a reference to the famous tagline of the film Alien, "In space, no one can hear you scream." *'Hansel and Gretel' - Doofenshmirtz using a gingerbread house to trap Perry is a reference to the story. *'Doctor Who' - When Doofenshmirtz looks into the gingerbread house trap after trapping Perry, he notices and says that it's bigger on the inside, a possible reference to the TARDIS. *'The Six Million Dollar Man' - The sound effects and slow motion used in Doofenshmirtz and Perry's food battle are identical to the effects used in fights in this show. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Additional voices: Pamela Adlon }} es:Solo postres Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes